Blood,Golden and Love
by Clace4EVER2005
Summary: It's a hard story to explain without giving away details just read the first chapter pls i promis it will at least spark intrest if not then just dont read the rest -
1. chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **I am ill so I won't be able to update a lot and I deleted my lost Herondales story also my other crossover story probably won't be updated till next week as I'm trying to give that story my best effort and since I'm sick I can't do that but this idea popes in to my head so I was like why not? Also there will probably be a lot of mistakes but pls bear with me I'm trying my best also pls review it will help me know if I should continue or not. Thank you - (if I get 3 reviews today I'll put another chapter tomorrow, if not then next weekend ) P.S- for some reason my phone isn't lething me fix the spaces between some lines so sorry for that**

Clary P.O.V

(Introduction)

My name is Clarissa Adele Fray (but call me Clarissa and not Clary and you may not be able to call anyone anything again) I'm 16 and live with my 17 year old brother Jonathan Christophor Fray and my little 13 year old sister Sephrina Valentina Fray. I'm pretty sure Jon and her switched maturity levels though as she as saved both our butts many time and barley talks about it, mean while I'd Jon saves us from a scrap we never hear the end of it. But Rina doesn't talk much in general, I mean like she makes jokes and all but she's usually quiet, especially if you make her mad.

Jon looks just like our father with his tall build of 6'7 and white blond hair he also has the full lips of our mother but no freckles. Because he has the maturely level of a 6 grade middle school boy he tends to always have a smirk or grin on his face.

Rina like our mother is short like she's literally 3'9. She has interesting hair it's deep red like our moms but has white streaks, like our dad and Is al natural she also has really puffy squirrel cheeks and ridiculously long eyelashes. She's also quite curvy for her age and always has her nose in a book. She's also very smart and saves me and Jon like five times weekly from dying by a stupid mistake. She also has these huge bright red glasses that only make here cheeks and eyes look bigger. But while you can easily tell she's my sister it wouldn't be to hard to tell she's Jon's sister as well because they have the same lips, ears and nose.

Then there's me with my bright red hair (not like my moms it's to bright). But like my mom I had freckles. I'm also a short 5'2 and my gram is very small for example me and my sister have basically the SAME SIZE CURVES AND IM FREAKING 16 YEARS OLD!!!!!!!!!!!

ok I'm exaggerating a bit but still.

But the easiest way to tell that we're siblings is by our stubbornness and our eyes. We have what my mom liked to call the family stubbornness where for example tell me that I can't leave the table till I finish eating and I'm not hungry then me and you could be there all night. Tell my brother not to go some where he'll pretend like he won't then he'll sneak out. Tell my sister to put down a book a book and she'll kick you in the shin.

We also have the same eyes as in one is bright green and one is blood red. This is sue to the fat that we're half breeds. So to explain it easily these are the different type of 'people'.

 **•Full blood** \- you were born a full vampire or survived the bite and and got turned. You must drink blood human blood to live. Most don't have souls (some do). You also have all the cliché vampire powers but you can see your self in the mirror and garlic and sun dons't bother you as those are all myths

 **•half blood** \- you were born a special vampire that is really rare. You must drink any blood( it dons't matter if it's humans) you have all the vampire powers at same level. You have a normal human soul

 **•human-** self explanatory(if bitten gets turned)

 **•SH-** is immune to the bite and has a stare in the middle of there forehead (usually vampire/half blood hunters) they also have super strength and abilities to heal fast

We live in a world where SP and humans are most common but the world is also run down so think Zombie apocalypse world but with the 'people' I just told you about. Because SP and humans are most common we're hunted a lot whether you have a soul or not. It's how our parents died when Jon was 15 I was 14 and Rina was 11.

 _{L_A_T_E_R_L_A_T_E_R_L_A_T_E_R_}_

Me a my brother and sister all sleep in the same room for safety, but this means that once ones up the rest will also be up soon.

Usually it's my idiotic brother waking me up so when I'm being poked and wake up to my little sisters huge eyes in my face I fall off the bed which causes her to lift one eyebrow (which I have deemed impossible for me).

"Rita what do you want?" I ask but she's already waking up Jon who also fell of her bed which causes her to mutter something like "idiots"

She sighs "window. Stupid!" She says in true Rita fashion making what could be a long explanation in one word and insulting me. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

When I looked out the window expecting to see a pretty bird or food I see SPs and know we're in trouble, apparently Rita knew to as she was paling her things I motion for Jon to look out the window

"Shoot"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 **Debra Williams- I was going to wait till next week but I'm trying to post another chapter since you liked it and thank you very very very much for following my story and my profile and favoriting my story and favoriting my profile and for your kind words - it helped motivate me**

Clary P.O.V

Rina **(A/N while looking through the last chapter I realized that I put Rita and Rina, Sephrina's nickname is Rina autocorrect just kept putting Rita but I fixed it)** me and Jon were all sneaking out without getting the attention of the SPs but then I have a cramp and gotta use the bathroom.

"Jon its that time of the month" I say hoping he'll give me my period stuff.

He looks at me ever so clueless which must be a talent considering he has two sisters who get there periods every month and he always insists on taking care of the bags (except Rina who doesn't trust him not to drop hers and break her two other pares of glasses). "Ahh it's about noon."

I sigh "Jon I'm on my period!" His face forms a look of disgust as he hands me the emergency bag with two fingers as if I have a disease!

"Ok Clary go do umm that. And I'll look for a safe place to stay. Sephrina stay here and keep watch don't leave till Clary comes back."

I give him a curt nod then I'm off to look for a bathroom and just my luck a porta potty (yes some evils in the world still exists).

When I'm done I walk out to see that Rina is gone! With her bag and every thing,then I here a noise and I start to worry so I put my bag down and while doing so I accidentally cut myself so I leave a trail of blood before I notice and quickly wipe it off then next thing I know there's a golden blur and then a blade at my neck.

Alec P.O.V

Just my luck my hunting day is with Jace. Don't get me wrong he's my best friend but never listens so when I told him to stay put of course he doesn't listen so I'm out here looking for him then I don't notice the hole and fall down it my foot going at a very odd angel, I then scream and here foot steps.

Expecting to see Jace I look up scowling a not so PG word in my mouth then I notice it's a little 13 or so year old girl-no half blood, but my family only hunts full vamps.

"Is it broken" she says as she gracefully jumps down and starts looking at my leg.

"Umm I think so but I should be fine my Ahhhhhhhhh" I scream as she pours rubbing alcohol on my leg.

She sighs "infected"

"Um my leg is infected and your going to fix it." She gives me a look like _'figured it out Sherlock'._ So not a talker.

When she finished she simply helped me out and then drooped me when she realized that it's almost night she mutters a word that if max my 14 year old brother said, would be grounded.

She then starts screaming at the top of her lungs "CLARY JON CLARY JON CLARISSA JONATHAN CLARISSA JONATHAN." She takes off in a sprint causing me to follow her as she's a little girl (a semi rude passive aggressive one but still) and while I may come across as cold I'm not some monster who will let a little girl who just helped him die.

"Who's Jon and Clary?"

She looks at me out of breath and says "sib-" she takes another breath "lings"

I noice where she's leading me cause I see a trail of blood and some bags that are drooped here she then starts following the trail a look of fear on her face.

"Hey it's getting dark out maybe me and you can go back to camp and I promise that me and my family will help you look for your brother and sister pulse if you don't get blood soon you may get weak then lose a fight and you won't be much help then." I say in my soft big brother voice. Usually I don't like strangers but this little girl reminds me of Max and the way she's searching on near tears her siblings are probably all she has left.

I don't expect her to trust me but she takes my hand and says ever so quietly "thank you mister"

I smile "it's Alec"

"I'm Sephrina, my friends call me Rina you may call me Rina or Sephrina nothing else especially not little girl." So she at least sees me as a friend.

When we get back to camp I'm welcomed by a relieved and angry Izzy and a chill Magnus.

"What were you thinking worrying me like that mom and dad would have flipped had max not A-been there and B-save y'all by implying that you just got more food mom and dad are sleeping now luckily for you."

I don't bother with a response just lean down and give my boyfriend a kiss, then I hear a short intake of breath and look down and notice Max is staring at the little girl who I'll admit she was cute but In a little sister/squirrel way, not a crush way.

Izzy must notice Max staring as well because she smirks and says "who's this"

I turn and look at Rina who has her head in Twilight book. "This is Sephrina."

She looks at me and says "there ya friends."

"Siblings"

"Call me Rina." Now she's back in a book

Then Max says "that's a pretty name I think I'll call you Sephrina or steph." She actually turns two shades of red and I honestly thought she was going to punch him but she lets out a tiny giggle then looks mortified and hide behind her book, still with a small smile.

Then Jace comes in holding a small red head who clearly had a broken leg and arm "CLARY!" Rina screams

She's up in less then two seconds helping patch up her sister.

"WHAT THE HELL CLARY RINA WHERE ARE YOU."

Then Rina's up and bringing in Who must be Jon. This is going to take some explaining.

 **Authors Note**

 **I know a lot of Rina and Alec in this chapter but next one will have Jace Clary and a smigit of Clace *-*(i don't know what that is but I felt like putting it there) also pls don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

 **So my usual update days are Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. It might be one of the days two or all three. IMPORTANT-I AM BUMPING RINA AGE TO JUST TURNED 14 AND MAX TO 15 SO RINA IS A BIT CURVEY (I DONT CARE IF ITS NOT A WORD THE WHOLE CHAPTER GOT DELETED AND MY THROAT HURTS) CAUSE CLARY MENTIONS MULTIPLE TIMES IN THE BOOK HOW HER MOM IS CURVEYER THEN HER SO I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULS MAKE ONE OF THE DAUGHTERS CURVEY ALSO SOMEONE SAID THAT JON SHOULD BE 6'2 SO THATS HIS HIGHT NOW.Also I'm going to rant so if you don't care you can skip to the shout outs but let's talk YOUNGER SISTERS cause there devils, I mean like so I had just been playing around so I asked my sister what gender she was then I acted surprised at her answer later I asked her if irrelevant questions annoy her and she said yes I then walked away and she started chasing me with a wet chancla to slap me she then kept on getting cold water and sprinkling it on me!, keep in mind that I'm still ill and I was going to post this earlier but she went on my phone and 'accidentally' deleted it so I had to write it again!Also as for updating next week I don't know cause I'm going to have loads of school make up work but it honestly depends on my teachers. ,(. ALSO I WOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL IF SOMEONE COULD HELP ME FIND A BETA I TRYIED AND FAILED (THE REQUIREMENTS ARE AT THE ENDOF CHAPTER)**

 **Nicr (guest)-for some reason your review isn't appearing I the review area on my screen but I got a e-mail saying that you reviewed and thank you for understanding and as you see I will update at least once a week *-***

 **Christisuch-Thank you for following and Favoriting it really makes my day knowing people are enjoying this story .**

 **Morgenstern128-Thank You for favoriting my story and reviewing I really did try and make this a different story cause I was going to do Zombie apocalypse but I decided it's been done to many times (cause I love reading those story's) so I put a different made up world of my own :)**

 **Debra Williams- thank you so much I really am trying and when reading I've always loved to picture the book so that's why I'm trying to be descriptive also I can't express how happy it makes me that you keep reviewing with positive words and I am feeling fine my doctor said that the fever was from a very bad cold on the brick of the flu but my moms a nurse so she brought it down and I'm on antibiotics 8) so I'm getting better but I'm still a bit sick**

 **Guest-I'm really trying hard and I'm glade you like the story also grammar and spelling are weak points for me so if you are/know a beta pls PM me so we can talk I've never had a beta before and don't quite understand how it works thank you for you constructive criticism :) (Your review didn't show up either but I got the e-mail)**

 _One with the story for the second time *sighs loudly as annoying sister touches me repeatedly*_

Clary P.O.V

"Mind telling me why you have a sword to my neck?" I ask in annoyed voice when really I'm scared.

He looks in my eyes and something flashes, to quick for me to identify.

"Sorry little Apple I thought you were a vamp." He says

I can't tell which of that sentence made me anger but I said/yelled "LITTLE APPLE!?!"

"Ya know the thing that you use to make Apple juice and Apple pie and-"

"Yes Sherlock I know what a Apple is but why'd you call me " _little Apple_ "

"Cause your pale have one green eye and red hair and your very short."

"Alright you listen here jack-" he rudely cuts me off from what I was going to say. I glare at him and he mouths vamps.

When I see them I can tell that there not friendly "Raphael go scout the area I'm hungry."

"Yes Camille" the boy-Raphael says

Once he's gone she says "sorry about that but my little brother can't stomach kills, so are you coming out or am I coming in?"

When we don't move she lunges forward and I push the blond out of the way. She lands on my foot which is bended at a weird angle, she then bites me and while it can't kill/turn me it hurts like a bullet. I scream, and but her which makes her reel back bite she doesn't waste time as she grasp a knife and yanks my arm which I'm pretty sure I hear snap, and is about to finish me when she suddenly grabs her head and there stands the blond with a smirk that falls as soon as he sees me. He was going to kill her I think but I scream "WAIT DONT! SHE HAS A LITTLE BROTHER!" He looks at me like I'm crazy (which I just might be) but still helps me up.

"I think I'm gunna faint." I say

"No your not hang in there I'll take you to camp and keep you safe I'll make sure you get better." He says a stubborn look in his eyes. I try not to focus on the feeling I my stomach when he says that _'he's a vamp hunter they killed your dad! Plus he's just being polite'_ I scold myself

Jon P.O.V

Why do I even bother making plans with my sisters? It's not like there going to follow them. I sigh as I look around for them then I see a trail of blood and as I keep walking I see a hole with blood in it so like a normal brother I panic and start shouting "WHAT THE HELL CLARY RIMA WHERE ARE YOU?"

A annoyed looking Rina comes and pulls me along to a camp site she then says "there safe" and hurries off somewhere. Out of all three of us siblings I trust her judgment the most. So when she said there safe I knew that they were most likely safe.

When I looked around I was a lot of people but the most important one I saw was Clary who seemed to have two broken bones! I was going to answer but knowing my sisters Rina would give me a mean look and Clary would call me some mean words so I keep quiet.

"I'm guessing your Jon." A boy with blue eyes and black hair says causing me to raise one white eyebrow.

"Umm Rina told me about you she saved me and were friends at least she implied it." The poor boy, he seemed to be trying to thank Rina which was hard but by the looks of it she trust him, why? I don't know.

"She trust you." Is all I say before I hear a pare of giggles that I haven't hear in a long time.

I turn and see my sisters laughing at something two boys said! Now don't get me wrong I'm all for them laughing and stuff but I had a feeling that this giggling and laughing was flirting with boys and as a older brother I couldn't let this happen cause BOYS»KISSING=EWWWW

Then my fears are confirmed when I hear the blond boy say "I like it when girls are feisty." Making Clary scowl but clearly she was hiding a smile.

I was going to stop this when I was Rina giving me the 'Sibling Glare' (noun 1- a glare shared between siblings when arguing,if you see this you should be ready to stop them from killing each other. Noun 2-a glare given by a sibling to protect a sibling and not heeding this warning can cause serious injuries like being castrated)

Me being the responsible and sensible person I am took a step back and sat on the ground.

When Rina finished bandaging Clary, she came and laid on top of my lap and fell asleep. This hurt a bit cause I know we're going to have to leave and I know she feels safe here but I have a bad feeling.

Then a man and Woman come out and the man shouts "JONATHAN AND ALEXANDER CARE TO TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE BROUGHT HALF-BLOODS TO OUR CAMP"

Before anyone could reply I say "Care to tell me why you can't use our names? Or are we just not good enough also could you keep the yelling down my sister is trying to sleep you know the one who patched up and prevented infection in your sons foot and the one who helped her older sister who saved your other son."

He's look of anger turns to embarrassment.

The lady says "in sorry for my husbands behavior!" She shoots him a dirty look. "But we would like to introduce ourselves."

After the introduction I learn that there are 8 of them in all. The Lightwoods, Mayres and Robert are the parents of Isabelle Alec and Max. Simon is Isabelle's boyfriend and then there's Magnus who is Alec's boyfriend.

After I introduce myself and my sisters who are now both sleeping on top of me they ask a question that I knew was coming but still hurt. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead" I say in a monotone voice hoping that she'll get the hint.

"By the Angel who takes care of you guys? How old were you?"

"Mom! That's none of our business!" Izzy says shooting me a apologetic look.

"It is if there staying with us!" Mayres responds

"Which there NOT" Robert buts in (I don't like this guy)

"Stop! I'm right here all right they died cause of vamp hunters my dad was protecting us then a year later mom died trying to get us food I was 15 Clare 14 and Rina 12! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP" I whisper yell while gesturing to my sleeping sisters.

They all look guilty then Mayres says "your welcome to stay as long as you want." She points at three tents "you can sleep in there."

I say thanks then carefully put Clary in her own tent and as much as I want my own tent I know Rina will get scared if she wakes up alone so I put her bag in the tent (Clary gunna kill me when she finds out but in my panic of looking for them I lost her and mine bags) and go and pick my youngest sister up and put her in the biggest of the three I then crawl in and slowly fall asleep to the sound of my sisters snores with one thought in my head _'I'm going to be the one who has to take this away from them to keep them from getting hurt…physically or emotionally'_ God I hate being a big brother.

 **BETA REQUIREMENTS**

 **•I don't want someone who prefers people who's second language in English because English is my first language I just suck at grammar and spelling**

 **•because I speed read I'm horrible at proof reading so the have to be good at that**

 **•they need to be good at grammar and spelling**

 **•I do this on my phone so I don't know how this works exactly but it has to be iPhone 5 compatible**

 **•I don't mind if they give constructive criticism and would like if they help with plot holes**

 **•They can be as honest as they want I don't like when people sugar things and I don't do that BUT they can't be EXTREMELY rude about it**


End file.
